


Marks

by AthenaMay24



Series: Nophie Wedding [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/pseuds/AthenaMay24
Summary: Nate was feeling a little upset about something Sophie said on a job, so Sophie tries to make it up to him.Set after The Nophie Wedding Job. I had an alternate ending in mind that was NSFW, so this is a small epilogue set directly after that. That said, you don't really need context for this.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Nophie Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've never written anything this smutty before and I feel very iffy about it, but I wrote it for a friend. It's certainly not my usual style. Pls be nice to me, I'm just a poor asexual trying her best. Hope you like it.

Sophie left Nate to his bath, returning to the bedroom to unpack and sort through their bags. She was a little disappointed she hadn’t managed to hold on to the wedding dress from the con, but some things couldn’t be helped. The con itself had gone fine. There were the usual setbacks, but nothing they couldn’t handle.

Sophie tossed their dirty clothes from the trip into the hamper and undressed, throwing the sweater and comfy linen pants she’d worn on the plane in after them. Pulling on one of her favorite silk robes, she perched on the end of the bed to wait for Nate.

His confession of his insecurity was still bothering her, even if he’d resolved it in his own head. He’d been bothered by her—utterly meaningless—words to the mark. Looking back now, she understood why this time may have been different from all the other times she’d needed to seduce someone. She hadn’t meant to put Nate in direct comparison to the mark, but that was what had happened, and to flatter the mark she’d had to imply that Nate was the lesser of the two. Honestly, that idea was ludicrous, but Nate had been upset by it.

She knew he still had doubts sometimes. Not about her faithfulness, or about his feelings, but about his worthiness. For someone with a god complex, he still couldn’t seem to grasp all the things she saw in him. Sophie blamed herself for that, most of the time. She should be better at reassuring him, but he mostly kept those things to himself.

 _No matter what the reasons, you married me, you picked me. That certainly means more than anything you could say to a mark_ , he’d said as his rationalization, his reassurance to himself, and something about it made Sophie think he repeated it to himself often.

Nate’s mind was amazing, and she was glad he could rationalize himself out of his darker doubts, but she wanted him to _feel_ secure as well.

Sophie heard movement from the bathroom, and she smiled the barest hint of a smile. She had an idea.

Nate came into the room, a towel around his waist, his hair wet and stuck to his head.

Sophie smiled at him and stood up. “How are you feeling, darling?” She let her robe fall open, but casually, like she wasn’t paying attention to it.

Nate looked her up and down, suspicious as always. He usually knew when she wanted him. “I’m fine.” A smile started to overtake his face. “I appreciate the bath.”

“I appreciate you,” Sophie waited half a second, and then gave up any pretenses. “ Kiss me.”

Nate stepped forward without hesitation, and she dropped her robe to the floor as he pulled her towards him and did as she asked.

Sophie threaded her fingers through his damp hair, kissing him deeply. His hands skimmed down her body, stopping on her hips and rubbing gentle circles into her skin.

Gently, Sophie used her hand in Nate’s hair to guide his mouth—that wicked mouth of his!—to the side. He knew what she wanted, like always, leaving oh-so-delicate kisses down her neck, caressing her skin with his lips and tongue, hitting all the right spots.

Sophie moved his head down further, down her chest. He moved to capture her nipple with his mouth, but she stopped him, holding his head over the inside of her left breast. Nate hesitated, confused now. This was off script.

“Kiss me, Nate,” she whispered, letting out a hitched breath when he did, right where she wanted.

“You’re so beautiful, Sophie,” he said into her skin.

“More.” She twisted her fingers further in his hair, just a little. “Please, Nate.”

Again, he complied, not quite biting, but pulling her skin into his mouth. His hands slipped up her back and supported her as she arched towards him. Her hands in his hair and his arms around her back were the only things keeping her from falling over backwards, but she didn't care, knew he had her.

“Harder,” she breathed, letting out a moan when he did, using his teeth, nipping at her already hyper-sensitive skin. He seemed inclined to move, focus his ministrations on an adjacent area, but she held him in place by the hair. She knew what she wanted.

She finally eased up her hold on him, let him straighten up and meet her eyes, still holding her in his arms.

He eyed her curiously, his arousal still apparent, but she’d confused him.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled away just enough so he could see he’d done to her chest.

Her skin where his lips had been was a deep shade of red, and she knew it would probably flower into an even deeper shade of purple within a few hours. Nate looked at the mark, back up at her face, and then back down at the mark again.

“You’re the only one who can do that,” Sophie said matter-of-factly, lightly tapping it with her finger. She arched an eyebrow. “No one else, Nate. No man or woman or anyone else but you gets to leave a mark on me, gets to touch me like this.” She took his hand and guided it between her legs. She fought to keep her voice steady as he let his fingers caress her, his eyes still on her face. “Nate—” her breath hitched as his fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, “You’re the only one I want here, with me, like this. And I _do_ want you here.” She pulled herself closer to him.

Nate leaned down and kissed her, whispering her name against her lips, but she pulled back again after a moment. She wasn’t done speaking.

“Do it again, if you want to, darling,” she said, bringing his hand up to cover the bruise on her chest. “Before a con, right now, whenever you want. I can’t wear my ring on the job, but I can wear this,” she pressed his hand tighter against the mark until she was sure he could feel her heart beating through it. “And no one will see it but you.”

She hoped he understood, hoped he liked the idea. Something small, and secret, made by him when they made love, something to remind the both of them that no matter what, they belonged to each other. She wanted—needed—him to know that nothing she said on the job, about him or anyone else, really meant anything at all.

He did understand, did get it, she could tell by the look in his eyes, could tell that he loved her, that he appreciated it.

“Oh god, you’re so sexy when you look at me like that,” Sophie muttered, and pulled him in for another kiss. Before she knew it, his towel was gone, and they were backing towards the bed. When her knees hit the end of the bed, she fell backwards, pulling Nate with her. He caught himself just in time to avoid crushing her, but she wouldn’t have cared if he did.

Nate chuckled a little, propping himself up. “Dangerous maneuver.”

Sophie grinned, and kissed him, pulling on his bottom lip with her teeth. “Not from where I am.” She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him.

He made a noise deep in his throat and trailed more kissed down her skin, turning his attention this time to her right breast. She could feel him repeated his performance from earlier, and she didn’t thread her fingers through his hair this time, instead she just laid back and let him work, let him do whatever he wanted, because he was hers, and god did it feel so good.

Nate was occasionally uptight in the bedroom, and not in a fun way, but what had she expected from a former seminary student? The Catholic Church had strict rules about what kind of sex was permissible, and when. Sophie’d had a lot of fun helping him explore things that were more . . . adventurous.

Tonight, though, she could tell, he wanted to go slow, and sweet, and she was more than happy to follow his lead. She’d made her point. Now she wanted to see where he’d take them.


End file.
